Blood and Oil
by Erin-Stocracy
Summary: Henry finds the prospect of a bloody and willing Cirrus (Avatar) quite pleasing. And when Cirrus just so happens to agree to his plan, he is quite excited to see how it will turn out. (Warning: Bloodplay and Sex)


Cirrus wasn't too sure about what they had planned for tonight. It had been Henry's idea from the start, not that he had objected to it. He knew that Henry had a thing for inflicting pain, and blood. Henry had approached him with the idea, and he couldn't imagine the look on his face when he had finally processed what he had asked of him. Henry had been very clear about what he had in mind, and it wasn't as if he was asking to cut off his arm or leg.

So he had agreed and helped the white-haired sorcerer prepare. Cirrus had taken care of getting an elixir for afterwards and some massage oil for the actual sex. Henry had taken care of everything else he said they would need. He was pretty sure that was knives and the like.

And now he was just sitting in his tent fidgeting on his cot as he waited for the man. The brunet's glance flickered to the entrance to his tent, wondering if it had been tonight they had said they do this or if it was tomorrow.

_Was it the eighteenth or the nineteenth he said we would try this?_

He spent another five minutes sitting in an agonizing silence before the sorcerer appeared in the entryway. He smiled at the tactician before walking over and kissing Cirrus and placing the small satchel in his hand on the desk next to the cot. With the same smile he wore all the time he addressed Cirrus.

"So! Are you excited?" He asked in that pseudo-innocent way before his smile dropped slightly. "Or… Do you not want to do this anymore? You seem tense…" He gently grasped Cirrus' shoulder and tilted his head. Cirrus shook his head slightly.

"No… I'm just a little nervous is all. I mean, I've never done anything like this before."

With Cirrus' revelation a smile split Henry's face. He plopped down before kissing the tactician.

"That's great! I wouldn't want to do this if you didn't feel comfortable enough. Remember if you want to stop just tell me and I will, alright?"

Cirrus nodded and Henry stood and pulled Cirrus up before reaching into the satchel he had brought with him and pulling out two knives and a small piece of cloth to clean up with. Cirrus pulled the extra blanket he had gotten that day and placed it over the other on his cot. Cirrus wouldn't look at the desk, knowing what lay on it.

Instead he met Henry's gaze and began to shed his coat before Henry reached and tried to help him as well. He pushed the coat off the tacticians shoulders and slide it down before it crumpled down to the floor. He pushed his lips to Cirrus' while the tactician leaned forward to unclasp Henry's cloak. That too fell forgotten to the floor before Henry gently pushed the other man towards his cot before pulling away to pull Cirrus' shirt up and over his head before licking and kissing his way up his chest to his mouth and kissed him. He began to stroke and scrape his nails against Cirrus' sides. He could hear Cirrus' mewls as he stoked Cirrus' tongue with his own, drinking in his gasps and moans.

When he parted from Cirrus he saw that the man's face was as red as the blood he planned to draw from him. He glanced over to the knives on the desk before looking back to Cirrus, hoping the man would understand. Cirrus nodded hesitantly before turning over and exposing his back to Henry. He felt Henry lean over and press his chest to his back, licking and sucking on his neck before pressing a vicious bite to his neck making Cirrus gasp and arch into the cot. Henry could barely taste the blood when he pulled away, watching with morbid fascination as the blood welled up through the bite mark indentations on his neck.

Henry licked gently over the bite mark and pressed an apology laced kiss to the bite before giving the same treatment, though to a lesser extent, down his back to his hips. He raked his nails down his sides as he kissed over the bites, leaving angry red marks on Cirrus' back. The whole time Cirrus had been gasping and moaning, all the while arching his back periodically, either into the cot or Henry himself.

Henry moaned when Cirrus arched his hips into his own, rubbing against his erection through his pants. He was curious to see how Cirrus was handling him touching him and slid his hand down into Cirrus' trousers, rolling his hips into Cirrus' before grabbing hold of his cock. The tactician's head suddenly snapped back and he let out a moan that set Henry's face alight. He began to stroke the brunet's cock, biting onto Cirrus' neck and thrusting against Cirrus.

Henry stroked Cirrus until the only sound Cirrus could make were loud gasp moans, his hips jerked forward erratically, trying to wring every ounce of pleasure from Henry's hand.

"H-Henry…" Cirrus moaned with an urgency that told Henry all he needed to know. He pulled his hand away, much to Cirrus' displeasure. He whined and stuck his hips up, swaying slightly on the bed, a proposition that if they hadn't had other plans, Henry would gladly accept. He leaned off of Cirrus to pull a knife from the pouch on the other man's desk. He checked it on himself, dragged the tip of the knife along his finger feeling the cold metal slice easily through the skin on his finger. He licked the blood from the cut on his finger before pressing the blunt edge of the knife against Cirrus' back, warning him to what he was about to start.

Cirrus shivered, but nodded sliding to rest on his knees and laid his head on his arms. Henry moved to sit next to his head before lifting the tactician's head up to kiss him. Cirrus seemed too tense to Henry, so he sat that kissing and touching him, rubbing his shoulders and sides gently, and pressing gentle kisses to his mouth and face. When he separated from the man he still looked nervous, but not as he had been. He gently pressed his forehead to the other mans.

"Hey Cirrus," Henry started drawing Cirrus' attention before kissing his forehead. "You don't have to do this if you're scared. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." Cirrus stared at the sorcerer for a few seconds before smiling at him. This was the Henry most didn't see. It was just like him to this this when they were alone. Henry truly cared for his well-being, and wanted to make sure, that by doing something he wanted to do, he wasn't in any making the other feel obligated to do it, that it was all voluntary.

"I'm alright Henry, it's just, well, you know, I've never done this before so I really don't know what to expect." He kissed Henry gently, grabbing the others hand and lacing his finger through the others. "However, I'm willing to do this for you, because you would do this for me.: He said simply, smiling when Henry gently squeezed his hand before pulling away to settle back on the bed.

"Alright… But if you want to stop…"

"Yes, yes, all I need to tell you is to stop."

Henry flushed slightly before pressing Cirrus into the position from before, leaning over him. He glanced at the hand that held the knife, seeing that his hand was shaking a bit. He was actually scared of hurting the other man too much. He didn't want to have to take him to Lissa or Libra and have to explain what exactly they had done for Cirrus to sustain as many cuts as he did, and if Lissa knew, Chrom would surely find out, and he'd probably have one angry general to deal with.

But he didn't want to disappoint and steeled his nerves. Besides, if Cirrus began to feel bad, he knew he would tell him. He moved the knife between two bite marks he had left on his shoulder blades, and began to drag the knife. Cirrus hissed and bit down on the blanket. Henry hesitated slightly before he began to lift it. Blood spilled over the cut running down into the valley of his shoulder blades as Henry leaned forward to lick it up. The smell of the blood was potent, and he took long licks along the site of the wound, licking and kissing along it before freezing when he heard Cirrus moaning.

He couldn't help but stare at the brunet when he heard the pleasure filled noise escape his lips. He had expected the man to be groaning in pain, not in pleasure. He leaned back before questioning the man.

"Are… You enjoying… The pain?" He asked carefully, as the man turned to look at him. He blushed with an almost shameful look.

"It's… Not bad. The pain I mean. But it feels nice when you lick it, a-and kiss it." He answered his face burning. Henry smiled before taking it and running it down a lower portion of his back. He was met with another hiss, before he moved to another spot and cut, and another, and then another, before there were six, three-inch cuts along his back. The tactician laid there breathing harshly. His back rising and falling with each harsh breath he took. The blood that welled from the wounds ran in rivulets along his back, forming a small river of the crimson liquid that stood in stark contrast of the pale skin of his back. Henry began to lap up the blood, gently rubbing Cirrus' sides as he cleaned the blood from his back. He was once again met with moans from the brunet.

"H-Henryy…" Cirrus whined needily, grinding his hips back against the white-haired man. Henry gasped at the action before he realized just how hard he was. He began to peel off the rest of his clothes, as well as sliding Cirrus' pants off. He pressed his cock against Cirrus' ass, reaching under to stroke Cirrus, finding that he was as hard as when he had stopped the first time. Henry began to gather the blood that was still pooled on his back before Cirrus seemed to catch on.

"Henry, _no_."

"What? It'll work."

"_That's why I got oil!"_

"Oh."

He looked around quickly finding the oil next to the elixir. He grabbed it and quickly licked the blood off of his fingers before popping the cork on the small bottle before pouring a liberal amount of oil on his fingers before returning to the cot. He kissed down Cirrus' back before spreading the oil around his anus before gently pressing a finger in. Cirrus took a deep breath before relaxing his muscles around Henry's finger. He wiggled the finger around pressing into his walls before pressing in a second, along with a third, spreading his fingers inside of him before pulling away, making the other groan slightly.

He grabbed the small bottle of oil before coating his cock in it stroking it along before returning to Cirrus, who was watching him with pleading eyes. Henry lined himself up before gently pressing into the brunet. He slid in slowly gently squeezing Cirrus' hips and pulling them towards himself before fully sheathing himself inside of the man. Cirrus gasped loudly before arching his back. Henry watched as the cuts began to bleed again with the harsh movement from Cirrus before Henry began to lick the blood up again as he began to thrust into the tactician.

Henry squeezed and scratched along Cirrus' hips as the man moaned, throwing his head back at the pleasure from Henry's thrusts and his tongue along the cuts. He began to thrust faster, beating against Cirrus with a harsh staccato as he moved his hand to stroke Cirrus' cock, pressing his thumb against the tip and sliding down to stroke quickly along his cock.

Cirrus' moans began to crescendo and he arched his back and grabbed Henry, reaching behind and burying his fingers into his white hair. Henry moved his hands to pull Cirrus closer, pressing his chest against the brunet's back smearing the blood that was still pooling from the wounds along Henry's chest and Cirrus' back. Henry laced his arms around Cirrus' chest and buried his head in Cirrus' shoulder and continued to thrust and stroke driving the both of them closer and closer to the edge. Cirrus' moans were punctuated by his breath catching as Henry thrust into him.

"Henry-... I'm going to-." He let out a wet gasp and began to rock his hips erratically before suddenly stilling and moaning. Cum shot from his cock as he shuddered on Henry's cock, also bringing the white-haired man to orgasm as he bit down on the spot that started all of this on his neck before slumping into his shoulder.

For the next ten minutes they lay there breathing and trying to calm down. Henry was the first to rise before pulling Cirrus off of the cot to remove the extra blanket and wiped the blood and cum from their bodies before handing the elixir to Cirrus, which he drank graciously. Henry watched as the medicine quickly closed the small cuts and eventually they ended up under the covers of the cot, both pulled against one another in a tangle of limbs. Cirrus pulled the sorcerer even tighter as he sought to fight off the oncoming cold from outside the tent.

Henry was more than willing to be pulled closer to the other as he settled in, his arms wrapped around the other as well, before both finally found a comfortable position and settled. Cirrus kissed the other, while Henry reciprocated with a smile. Both snuggled together before Cirrus spoke.

"I love you Henry."

"I love you too." Henry smiled. "And thank you for tonight."

Cirrus pressed his forehead to Henry's.

"It was no problem."

* * *

Well here's another Cirrus fic. I wanted to use Henry since there doesn't seem to be too much love for him, and I wanted to write something outside of my comfort zone. SO here it is. Please R&R if you enjoyed it.

-Erin


End file.
